Traditional methods of displaying video in an aspect ratio different than the aspect ratio of the display medium require projecting the image in the middle of the screen and resizing the video. In the traditional methods, since the video's aspect ratio differs from the dimensions of the viewing screen, the video is smaller than the viewing screen. As a result, bars, which are the color of the display screen such as grey, appear at the top and the bottom of the video. Usually, bars differ in color from the video and, thus, may distract a user viewing the video. Further, if the room in which the video is being view has a low ceiling, a user may have difficulty resizing and displaying the video.